ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Hematopoiesis, organized by Drs. Daniel Starczynowski, Ross L. Levine and Hanna K.A. Mikkola. The conference will be held in Big Sky, Montana from April 3-7, 2020. Hematopoiesis is a highly regulated and dynamic developmental process by which hematopoietic stem cells self-renew and differentiate to form all blood lineages. Disruption of hematopoiesis resulting from genetic, epigenetic, transcriptional, and/or post-translational defects or due to environmental stressors can result in benign or malignant hematologic disorders. Advances in model systems, genome-editing tools, single-cell analyses, and imaging technologies have provided insight into the molecular, cellular, and developmental basis of normal and malignant hematopoiesis. This Keystone Symposia conference brings together basic and translational researchers to discuss and debate emerging topics and recent advances on developmental hematopoiesis, adult stem cell self-renewal and stem cell niches, novel hematopoietic regulators, and the pathogenesis of bone marrow failure syndromes and leukemia. Taken together, participants at this conference will gain new insight into the biology of normal and malignant hematopoiesis and cutting-edge technologies, as well as have opportunities to cultivate new ideas and establish collaborations with researchers from disparate disciplines.